That's What Friends Are For
by CoryLynne
Summary: Mort learns what true friends are really all about.


**THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

It was barely daylight on a Sunday morning in the latter part of May and I was just starting on my second cup of coffee and frying up some bacon, along with the only two eggs the dang hens had laid. I was wondering what I was going to do on this fine day, there was no shortage of work around the place, it was just a matter of what needed done first. Seems like I never had time … no … I'll have to admit it … I never took the time to get all the little things done that needed doing. I was still contemplating what to do first when, as I sat down to eat someone started knocking on my door. Now, it was awful early for anyone to be out and about, let alone knocking on doors, so I drew my six-gun out of the holster that was hanging on the back of my chair and went to see who was up so danged early.

I eased the door open a crack to see who was disturbing my peace and spied my good friend, Jess Harper standing there with a big grin on his face, which led me to think that he was probably up to no good. Opening the door wide, I inquired, "What the devil brings you out so early, Jess?"

Walking through the door and into the kitchen, Jess grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee, telling me, "Good morning, Mort! Thought you might like to go out to Lodgepole Creek and do some fishing with me. The creeks are down a bit from spring runoff and should make for some good fishing. Might even find some mushrooms to go along with the trout we'll catch. I've got a couple days off and you could probably use a little down time, so let's go!" He stood grinning at me as he swiped a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Help yourself son, I can cook up some more. No eggs though, the chickens are mad at me again and quit laying, so you'll have to be satisfied with bacon and maybe a slice of bread."

"No thanks Mort, I ate before I left the ranch," as he snagged another slice of bacon.

Shaking my head and smiling, I holstered my gun and sat down to what was left of my breakfast and asked, "What possessed you to want to go fishing and why ask me? I would think that Slim or Mike would be your first choices, or maybe just spend some time with your girl?"

"Nah, Mike's not back from visiting friends and Slim has to stick around and meet with the Overland superintendent tomorrow. My girl's visiting her ma in Cheyenne and I didn't want to go alone, so that left you!" he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know whether to be flattered that you would invite me, or angry that I was third or fourth choice!" Laughing, I gathered up the dirty dishes, and after pouring us each another cup of coffee, I sat and gave some thought to what Jess was suggesting. It would be nice to get away for a few days, it had been a long winter and I was suffering a little from cabin fever and truth be told, I had been having some bad memories plaguing me lately, so maybe getting away for a day or two would be good.

Suddenly I jumped up and enthusiastically told Jess, "I would love to go fishing, haven't fished for a year or better and I can taste the trout and mushrooms already. I'll pack my bedroll and get my gear and be with you in a jiffy. Let's swing by Cal's place on the way out of town. I need to let him know I will be gone a few days and to keep an eye on things," I informed Jess. Cal Peterson was my deputy and a quite capable man, with a good, sensible head on his shoulders.

mc mc mc mc

Jess had brought a pack horse, so as he loaded my bedroll and gear on him. I saddled my little bay horse, Chase, who seemed as eager to hit the trail as I was, it had been a long winter for him also and he was ready to do some traveling, right after a few frisky, half-hearted crow-hops around the barnyard!

After our little mini rodeo, we set out for Lodgepole Creek. It was about a five hour ride to the area, but I wasn't sure exactly where Jess was going to set up camp, so it may take longer. As we rode along Jess was ramblin' on about all the new calves being born, how the winter hadn't been too bad and there was lots of green grass sprouting everywhere and that they were going to start roundup as soon as he returned. Pretty soon he said, "Mort, you're awful quiet, cat got your tongue?"

Laughing I told him, "No son, I just can't get a word in edgeways, you're doing enough talking for the both of us!"

Jess had the good grace to be a little embarrassed and gave a little laugh, "Sorry Mort. Didn't mean to hog the conversation, I'm just excited to be away from the ranch and in the big open again. So, what have you been doing this winter?"

"Now Jess, you know as well as I do that there hasn't been enough happen in town to hardly keep me awake, let alone busy. I think there's been maybe a dozen drunks and two fights, one of which was you! I'm not complaining, mind you, but it did make for a long winter." Not to mention lonely, I thought to myself.

We'd been riding for about three hours when Jess called a halt. "Let's rest the horses a bit, it's only a couple more hours to the fishing spot." Dismounting, he fished a bottle of moonshine out of his saddlebag, "We better have a little nip of fortitude to carry us along!"

He handed me the bottle of what was real fine moonshine … after taking a hefty swallow I handed it back, with a hearty, "Thanks, Jess. That'll keep the blood flowing for a while longer!" He took a big swig and after stretching our legs for a bit and having another swallow of the moonshine, we mounted up and continued on our way, arriving at the camp site about two o'clock. We set up camp and chopped a good amount of wood and had enough time left to do some fishing before dark.

We both cut a willow pole and rigged it up with line and a hook and as Jess had dug worms before he left the ranch this morning, we were ready to catch some fish! I went up stream, Jess down, both promising to be back here in about two hours, so that it would still be light enough to cook.

Lodgepole Creek wasn't a large stream, probably only fifteen or twenty feet wide, at the most, but it always seemed like the best fishing holes were on the other side of the creek! Well, those little Rainbows were hungry! I had no sooner dropped my worm covered hook in a little pool on the downstream side of a rock when a hungry trout hit. In no time at all I had caught six nice, ten inch trout, chuckling, I thought I had just enough for my supper, I figured Jess was on his own. After cleaning the trout, I had started back down the creek towards camp when I noticed a nice area that should have some mushrooms in it. It was a northwest facing hillside, covered with an open Lodgepole forest, with some huckleberry brush. I was in luck and picked about two dozen nice size Morels to have with our fish.

When I returned to camp Jess hadn't got back yet, so I started the fire, put the coffee on to boil and laid out all the necessary cooking gear. I was pouring a nice shot of whiskey when Jess came waltzing into camp with his catch; which looked like the twin to mine! We were going to eat good tonight. Handing him a cup with a shot of whiskey, we sat and relaxed discussing our prowess with the fishing pole.

We drew straws to see who would cook supper, Jess wanted to flip a coin, but I've seen that coin and wasn't about to fall for that trick! But I might as well have, because I lost and ended up having to cook anyway. I might not be the best cook in the country, but I didn't burn anything and it wasn't raw, so in my book that was a damned fine meal! The one good thing about cooking, is that the other person has to clean up, so maybe I won after all.

It was almost dark by the time we finished cleaning up and finally sat down with our after dinner drinks. We both relaxed back against our saddles, staring into the fire, each with our own thoughts. My mind was wandering back in time, remembering days when my pa and I would sit around a fire like this on our way west. After Ma passed from the fever when I was barely fourteen, Pa decided he was going to start anew somewhere away from the big towns. He had been a constable on the police force in St. Louis for years, he loved law but wanted to be his own boss and he thought that would be possible in the smaller towns of the west. So we packed up and hit the trail, just the two of us, with all we owned on two packhorses. Smiling, I have to admit that I treasure that trip west and feel that it was probably one of the best times of my life.

Jess jerked my thoughts back to the present with a question, "What you thinking about, Mort? The way you're smiling, it must a been something good."

Chuckling, I replied, "I was thinking back to all the times Pa and I sat around a fire just like this one on our trip west. We spent months wandering around, looking for just the right spot to settle, so there were a lot of nights like this."

"Why'd you move west?" Jess inquired, happy that Mort was disclosing a part of his life that Jess had no knowledge of. He was very interested to learn more about this quiet man, who had become his good friend.

"After Ma passed, Pa was pretty lost, he was having a hard time keeping his mind focused and being a lawman he needed a clear head, so he decided to quit his job and head west. He had talked to quite a few people who had been out here and they all had glowing reports of the land and the people, so he came home one day and told me to pack our things, we were headed west!" Chuckling, I looked at Jess and said, "Well, I didn't have to think twice about it, I didn't like the city and I was really tired of school and of course we both missed Ma something fierce and staying there with all the memories was more than Pa and me wanted to do. So we sold the house, packed our gear and was on the trail within a month. Neither one of us has looked back."

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned fourteen." Remembering how Pa was so excited I said, laughing, "Pa was forty-three, but acted like he was going on twenty! He was as excited as if someone had given him a million dollars." I poured another shot in my cup, handing the bottle to Jess.

Jess joined in Mort's laughter and after a minute asked, "Didn't you have any other family; brothers, sisters...?" Jess came from such a large family, that he couldn't image not having kinfolk.

"Pa had an older brother in St. Louis, he and his wife had a daughter and after Ma died my younger sister Mary, went to live with them. Pa said he would send for her when we got settled someplace, but we didn't really stay in any one place long enough, so she decided to stay with Uncle John and Aunt Gladys."

"So, where did you settle?"

"We didn't really. We just bummed around for better than three years, Pa worked for the US Marshal's office, so we weren't tied to one place for very long. We'd land for awhile and I would try to get a job to keep busy and earn a little spending money." Smiling, looking down, kind of embarrassed, I told Jess, "I would try to find libraries or book stores, where I would spend hours reading history and law. I knew I wanted to be a lawman like Pa, so I read everything I could find and talked with all the old marshals and sheriffs, picking their brains." Chuckling, I added, "Of course, I had the best teacher in my pa. He taught me more than any book … not only about law, but about life, I've never met a more patient man in my life, nor one as tough."

"Well, you learned real good, because you're the most patient person I've ever met, you even have Slim beat!" Jess said laughing.

I laughed with him then yawning, I declared, "Son, I'm hitting the sack, it's been a long day and we've talked and drank into the wee morning hours and I'm tired. We'll finish this story tomorrow."

We checked our horses, did our necessary chores and lying in my blankets, I sighed contentedly and we were both lightly snoring in minutes.

mc mc mc mc

We both slept right through the sunrise and were working on another hour or two when I heard a "Hello, the camp! Hello! Wake up you lazy bums!" I opened a weary eye and spied Dan Saunders, the good doctor of Laramie sitting his horse, laughing at us. Jess had jumped out of his blankets, with gun in hand, at the first sound from the Doc, but when he saw who it was, he said 'morning' and got the fire and coffee going, then took himself off to the creek to wash up.

"What in tarnation are you doing way out here at this ungodly hour?" I asked as I rubbed my hands across my eyes and then working the kinks out of my back, slowly got to my feet.

Doc laughed and replied, "It's nearly eight o'clock, time for everyone to be up and working! I was running too late to get here last night and didn't want to get lost in the dark, so made a dry camp and came on in this morning. You boys are taking this relaxing a little far, aren't you? You should have had a mess of fish caught and be eatin' them by now."

While I was trying to get the cobwebs out of my head, Dan unsaddled his horse and picketed him with ours on a nice patch of green grass. He brought his bulging saddle bags to the fire and offered some bacon and a loaf of bread that his wife had baked yesterday. Dan started frying up the bacon while I headed to the creek to see if I could wash some of the sleep out of my brain, passing Jess who still seemed half asleep and was on his way back to camp.

By the time I staggered back to camp, the coffee was ready and the bacon was smelling good as it popped and sizzled in the frying pan. After two cups of coffee and a few slices of bacon, along with a slice of bread with homemade blackberry jam, I was feeling a little more like my normal self and could maybe make it through the day.

"So Doc, how'd you come to be out here?" I asked, feeling much better than I did when he first arrived. I thought back to the times that Dan, his wife Laura and my Sara and I would go out fishing or hunting, we were best of friends and did most everything together … until Sara died …

Doc's answer brought my attention back to the present, "Jess mentioned to me day before yesterday that he was going to try and get you to come out here and do some fishing with him and asked if I would like to come along. At that time, I couldn't make it, as the wife's sister and family were going to be here …"

Jess and I interrupted at the same time, saying "That sounds like a real good reason to go fishing!" as we both burst into laughter.

Chuckling heartedly the doc replied, "I do have to try and make the little lady happy and not being there for her family would not make her happy. But, I was saved when dear sister decided to visit next week instead! So here I am, ready to do some fishing! Let's get with it."

Jess and Doc grabbed their poles and when I just sat there, they asked what was wrong. "I'm going to have another cup of coffee then go back up to where I found the mushrooms and pick another big batch to go with all those fish you fellas are gonna catch!" I poured another cup of coffee and watched them head off, then gathering up the dishes I took them down to the creek and scrubbed them good with sand, after rinsing them clean I headed back up to camp.

There were a lot of dark storm clouds brewing to the northeast and I hoped that they would skirt around us, we didn't need a rain storm to dampen our spirits. I figured I could get a mess of mushrooms and make it back before it started raining, in case the storm continued in our direction.

Grabbing a sack from my saddlebag, I headed up the creek to where I had found the mushrooms yesterday. It was about a mile's hike and a real pretty area with quite a few Lodgepole trees, some short huckleberry brush and a few granite boulders. It didn't take me long to have enough mushrooms picked for a couple meals, so I sat down in a little patch of sun and leaned back against a rock to rest just a minute.

I closed my eyes, mentally thanking Jess for thinking about me, I knew he asked me to go on this little trip to keep my mind occupied, so I wouldn't dwell on what had happened to me this time last year. I thought back to that time. I had been on the trail of a killer when he shot me from ambush and when I finally regained consciousness I saw one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Long story short, she saved my life and we ended up falling in love. We had made plans to marry and spend the rest of our lives together. But her brother Danny, who happened to be the killer I had been trailing, came back to finish the job he had started. Jess arrived on scene just in time to kill him, saving my life, but Danny's dying reflexes caused him to fire his pistol, killing Lynn. ** _See The Long Trail_

I still have nightmares of that day, but nothing like assaulted me for the first couple of months. Thankfully Jess pulled me back from the brink of my self-destruction and to be honest, he saved my life once again and I will be forever in his debt.

Suddenly a helluva noise shook me from my daydreaming. I looked up to see that the storm had quickly moved in and I realized that it was a gale force wind that I was hearing. As I was getting up I heard loud cracks, pops and crashing, looking around I saw trees breaking like twigs and the path of destruction was coming right at me! Before I could do more than think about finding shelter, it hit me…..

mc mc mc mc

Jess and Doc arrived back at camp about noon with enough fish for a real good supper for all three of them. While comparing the catch to see who had the biggest and most fish, Doc asked Jess. "Did you hear that wind earlier?"

Nodding, Jess replied seriously, "Sure did, it sounded like a freight train and I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't knock some trees down."

Jess stirred up the fire and put a fresh pot of coffee on to boil then went to tend to the horses, he watered and picketed them on fresh grass, by the time he was finished the coffee was ready. Doc was cutting some thick slices of bread to go with the fried chicken his wife had sent along as Jess came back into camp.

"Wonder where Mort took off to?" Jess queried.

Doc chuckled, answering, "He probably found a nice sunny patch of grass and is taking a nap, he looked a bit tired this morning."

"Yeah, we sat up talking until the wee hours this morning," Jess said laughing.

"What was so interesting that kept you up so late? Mort usually isn't a late night person and didn't I detect a bit of a hangover on both of you this morning! Must'a been quite a party."

"We were both feeling pretty puny, alright! Never knew much about Mort's life before he came to Laramie, but he got to talking about him and his pa's life after his ma passed. It was real interesting, Dan. I'm hoping I can get him to tell us more tonight."

Jess wished that he and his pa would have had the kind of relationship that Mort and his pa had, it would have made life a whole lot happier. He cherished the relationship he had with Mort, it was kind of a cross between a father and uncle and it was a real good feeling.

When Mort still hadn't showed up by late afternoon, Jess and Doc became concerned and went looking for him, hoping they would find him asleep under a tree.

mc mc mc mc

After walking up the creek for about a mile, Jess spotted a path of twisted, broken and fallen trees about seventy-five yards wide and who knew how long. Nodding his head towards the downfalls, he told Doc, "There's the result of that wind noise you asked about."

"My God! Look at that swath of destruction. It's hard to believe wind could cause that kind of damage." The doctor was amazed that those big, beautiful, healthy trees could be destroyed so easily, they looked like they had been snapped like matchsticks.

"Dan, I'm worried about Mort, we should have found him hiking back to camp by now, or napping somewhere along the trail. If he got caught in the path of this, he could be under some of these trees, let's spread out and check this area."

Dan and Jess struggled to fight their way over and through the fallen and twisted trees, their eyes searching under the carnage while calling Mort's name, but they found nothing.

"My gut tells me he's in here somewhere, let's keep looking." Jess told Dan, with a worried frown on his face.

They spent two hours searching and calling, to no avail. It was getting too dark to safely look any longer, so they dejectedly walked back to camp.

Neither man felt like eating, they just sat staring into the fire, both with a sense of foreboding. They finally crawled into their bedrolls, but neither found the peace of a restful sleep.

mc mc mc mc

I woke, groaning loudly, cold as all get out and hurtin' like I've never hurt before. It felt as if my ribs were caved in and that I had three hundred pounds sitting on my belly and I was havin' a hard time breathing. I can't see and my head feels like someone's beatin' a drum inside. All's I remember is a loud noise, like a train, then seeing trees falling. I don't know if it's day or night, but I do know that I need help. But I can't move, seems I'm pinned under one of those trees. My gun! If I can get to my gun, I can fire some shots off and maybe someone will find me. I try to pull my pistol out of the holster, but it's under my hip and I can't get to it …

mc mc mc mc

Jess and Dan were up at daylight, drinking coffee, heavily laced with whiskey, wondering where the hell Mort was and hoping they could find him … preferably alive. "He's got to be in that downfall somewhere, I'm going back and comb every square inch until I find him!" Jess declared, as he began walking back up the creek to the scene of the wreckage. Doc grabbed his hat and followed directly behind him.

They had been searching for a couple hours when they sat to down to rest, they were wondering what more they could do when they heard a gunshot. Jumping up, Jess tried to determine which direction the shot came from. Listening intently they heard another shot! It had come from up the hill, they both hurried in that direction as fast as the fallen timber would allow. They had traveled about a hundred yards when they stopped, breathing hard from the difficult climb, then started searching under the logs and brush. Just as they were about to give up, another shot sounded … this one very near.

"Mort! Mort! Can you hear me?" Jess was frantically calling. "Mort, answer me, dammit!"

Another shot! Jess sprinted in the direction that the shot came from, searching and calling, he finally saw Mort's legs sticking out from under a fallen tree. "Doc, over here!" Jess started pulling broken branches and limbs away from Mort's prone body. When he had removed all the downed wood that he could, he looked into his friend's face and sucked in a breath, filled with terror.

"Mort, can you hear me?" Jess asks as he gently puts his hand to Mort's chest, hoping to find a heartbeat.

"J … Jess? Can't hardly b…breathe, son and I h…hurt real bad. I don't think I'm go…going to beat this one." Mort whispered, his eyes were squeezed tight in obvious pain. As he lost consciousness, he called out, "Lynn ….."

"You'll be fine buddy, Doc and I are gonna take real good care of you. You just hang in there, you hear me Mort, hang in there!" Jess yells the last as he said a silent prayer and asks God to please don't take him yet.

Doc rushes to their side and looking down at Mort his heart gives a lurch, one of the logs had fallen across Mort's abdomen and chest, pinning him to the ground, he was barely breathing and he was losing a lot of blood from where one of the tree branches had punctured his leg.

"Jess, we need to get him out from under this log as soon as we can, it's crushing his chest and he can't breathe! Can we use one of the smaller logs to pry this one up?"

"We'll have to try Dan."

It wasn't easy, but they lifted the log an inch or two and braced it, so that it wouldn't fall back onto Mort, causing more damage and with perseverance they lifted it an inch at a time, finally getting it far enough off his body to carefully pull an unconscious Mort out from under the log. Doc did a quick bandage job on Mort's leg to slow the bleeding, he left the broken branch in his leg, not knowing if it had pierced the artery, he would wait until they got back to camp to tend it. While Dan was working on Mort, Jess improvised a stretcher out of branches and brush, it wasn't fancy, but it worked. They lifted him gently onto it and started back to camp.

It had taken a few hours to free Mort from under the log and it was slow going getting over the fallen logs, so it was dark by the time they started down the trail to camp. It was another couple hours before they arrived. While Doc worked on Mort, Jess got a fire going, placing a pan of water and the coffee pot on to heat.

Jess and Doc gently removed Mort's clothing, noticing when they did that he had suffered numerous cuts and contusions besides the more serious puncture wound in his leg and his crushed ribs and abdomen.

After Dan examined Mort more closely he shook his head and looked at Jess with a very worried look on his face, "Jess, I can't be sure, but from the discomfort he shows when I press on his abdomen and the swelling, I think that the falling log may have burst his spleen. I really won't know unless I operate."

With a horrified look, Jess exclaims, "Operate! Dan you can't do that out here, hell he would die!"

"Jess, I'm afraid if I _don't_ , he will die. If his spleen really is ruptured, he will bleed to death, the only chance he has is for me to operate!"

"But you don't have the tools to do that, do you? Hell, a fishing pole is not something that's usually used in an operation!" Jess was beside himself with worry, and if truth be known, guilt. He was just sick that he had talked Mort into coming on this fishing trip, if they'd just had a few drinks and some conversation at Mort's, then his friend would still be healthy, happy and sitting in his rocker at home! He had just wanted to keep him busy so he wouldn't dwell on Lynn's death and all he had gone through afterward.

Doc informed Jess sternly, "Listen buddy, if I thought I had the time to go back to town and get all the necessary instruments to perform a proper operation, then I would do it, but I can honestly tell you that Mort doesn't have that much time! It's already been more than twenty-four hours and if I don't do the operation soon, we can just sit here, drink whiskey and watch him die! Now, will you help me prepare for this, or not?"

Jess stood staring at Dan in utter disbelief, how in the hell could they operate out here. Sure, maybe dig a bullet out or set a broken leg, but cut a man's gut open, it couldn't be done! Could it? Jess looked down at Mort's chalky face, the slow, shallow rise and fall of his chest and blood still oozing from his leg and some of the cuts and he knew that they had to do all in their power to try and save his life.

"What do you want me to do?" whispered Jess.

"Good man! I have my medical bag with my scalpel and needles and thread, but we will need cloth for bandages. We have Mort's clothes and we can use our under garmets and our shirts, if need be. Did you or Mort maybe put an extra shirt or underwear in your packs? Find anything we can use." Dan was firing off instructions. "Also, hot water, fill all the containers we have, including canteens and get them to heating on the fire. Oh, and it will be too difficult to operate on him while he's laying on the ground, so let's try to get the stretcher placed on some rocks and logs, so I'm not bent over too much."

Jess remembered that Mort usually packed bandages in his saddle bags, searching he found not only that, but one of Mort's extra shirts. He gathered up everything he could find, including one of his own old shirts and placed them near Mort. He and Dan arranged the rocks and pulled in some extra logs, building a makeshift operating table.

By daylight everything was ready to begin the operation, everything that is but the men. Jess was having second thoughts about the whole thing, while Dan was sweating and his hands were shaking. Looking at each other, they took deep breaths and nodded their heads, as much as to say, "Let's get with it!"

Dan made another quick examination of all the instruments and supplies and checking on Mort, he informed Jess, "His abdomen is distended more and firm to the touch, he definitely has internal bleeding. I just hope we aren't too late."

They were looking at each other with fear in their eyes when Mort moaned and called out. Jess was instantly at his side, "Mort, can you hear me? Don't move, you're hurt real bad buddy, but Doc is going to fix you up, just hang on!"

"Lynn … Honey…" Mort was mumbling almost incoherently and tossing his head from side to side. Jess knew that Mort was calling to his lost love and wondered if he was giving up his fight for life, hoping to join her.

"Mort, listen to me, you have to fight buddy. Doc is going to do all he can to help you, but it's really up to you, you have to want to live. I know you miss Lynn, but we need you here Mort, fight!" Jess had his mouth right at Mort's ear, willing him to live.

Doc, who was not paying attention to what Jess or Mort were saying, continued professionally, "This is not good Jess, I was hoping he would remain unconscious. I sure wish I had some laudanum or ether, but, we'll get some whiskey down him, it will help deaden the pain some." It took Jess and Dan quite a long time, but they eventually succeeded in getting about a third of the bottle into Mort, which relaxed him enough to get started.

"Alright Jess, that hopefully will keep him from thrashing around too much and it's light enough now to see what we're doing, so let's get started."

Dan swabbed Mort's belly with whiskey and quickly, but professionally made the incision to the upper left part of his abdomen. Gritting his teeth, Mort was tossing his head and moaning loudly, arching his back to the pain. "Hold him down, Jess! I can't have him moving around!" Jess was doing his best, but the pain was giving Mort extra strength, but fortunately it was also sinking him into oblivion and he mercifully lost consciousness.

Once Mort passed out, Doc was able to continue. After he cut into Mort's abdomen, he gently turned him onto his side, letting the blood that had collected slowly ooze out, after the bulk of the blood was gone, Dan soaked up what was left. He was then able to see the spleen, which was located under the lower part of Mort's damaged ribcage. He found that the spleen thankfully had just been punctured slightly by a broken rib, rather than being ruptured, therefore, he wouldn't need to remove it. After carefully removing the pieces of broken rib, Dan was able to suture the puncture wound closed. Waiting a few minutes, to be sure that the bleeding from the spleen had stopped, he began cleaning Mort's abdomen, trying to make certain that there were no pieces of bone, wood or other foreign material that could cause infection. He then liberally used the whiskey to disinfect the area and proceeded to close the incision, again using the whiskey as a disinfectant. Dan then began working on Mort's leg. They had been forced to leave the piece of branch in his leg when they were moving him to camp, as Dan was afraid that the branch may have punctured an artery and if it were removed he could bleed to death. After probing around the branch, he determined that it could safely be taken out. Doing so, he cleaned the wound thoroughly, drenching it with more whiskey and stitched it closed.

It had been about five hours of tense operation, the men were exhausted and both collapsed to relax for a bit. They found that the rest of the bottle of whiskey was good medicine for them also and they took turns, draining the bottle.

Jess quietly asked the doctor, "Dan, will he make it?" Although he was not real sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Dan shook his head sadly, answering, "I'll be truthful Jess, Mort's strong, but I'd say he has maybe a fifty-fifty chance, _IF_ he doesn't get an infection. I cleaned the wounds as best I could under the circumstances, but there's always the possibility of missing something. We need to watch him closely, keep him warm and try to get liquids down him. And pray!"

mc mc mc mc

Dan checked Mort once more, he was still unconscious, but his breathing was regular and there was no sign of fever. Dan and Jess prepared a little something to eat, although neither were really hungry, they knew they needed to eat. They then settled down around the fire with a bottle of whiskey that Jess had found in Mort's saddle bag.

Dan looked over at Jess, a question on his mind. "Jess, you were talking with Mort just before I started operating and you looked pretty serious, what were you saying?"

Jess continued staring into the fire, thinking of what he was going to tell the doctor, slowly he explained, "Mort had called out to someone and I was telling him to not give up, that he had to fight to live and we needed him here."

Curious, Dan asked, "Who did he call out to, what did he say?"

Jess wasn't sure if Mort would want him telling Doc about what happened last year, but he felt he needed to so Dan would understand what he was about to tell him. "It's kind of a long story Dan, but I'll try to keep it short. I invited Mort on this fishing trip to keep his mind occupied."

"What do you mean, keep his mind occupied … what are you talking about, Jess?" Doc enquired.

"You know what happened to him last year, don't you?"

"I remember he was gone for a few months and had suffered a very serious gunshot wound, but I never did hear the whole story."

"Well, it was this time last year that he was shot. I was with him after that and he had a real rough time. He had fallen in love with the lady who saved his life, then she died in his arms after being shot by the same man who had tried to kill him." Jess paused, remembering the hard time Mort had after Lynn's death.

Doc's words interrupted his thoughts, "I would be interested to know the whole story, but what does that have to do with what you were talking about before I operated?"

Jess was trying to choose his words carefully, so he didn't sound like he'd lost his mind. "He was calling out to Lynn, the lady he had fallen in love with. But he wasn't conscious Dan, he was somewhere else, but he was talking to her, I figured he was wanting to be wherever she is and to me that meant _dead_. Well, I'm not ready to lose him, so I was telling him to fight, that we couldn't save him if he didn't want to live." Jess looked at Dan, wondering if he was crazy, "Do you think I've lost my mind, saying that he was talking to a dead person?"

Dan thought about it for a few moments, then wondered how he could explain, "No Jess, I don't think you're crazy. I've heard other people tell stories about seeing and talking with people who've passed on. There have also been medical reports telling of people who were near death saying that they talked with a loved one who had been dead for years, telling them that it wasn't their time and to go back. We will probably never know for sure until we face our Maker."

"Well, I certainly hope that Lynn tells Mort that it's not his time, I need more time with him Dan, we haven't finished living life yet, we have more whiskey to drink, cards to play and he hasn't taught me everything he knows yet. He can't die, he just can't." Jess remarked, as he rose and walked out to his horse.

Dan watched Jess leave camp, thinking that he didn't want Mort dying either, they had too many things they needed to work out.

mc mc mc mc

Jess went right to Traveler, leaning on his shoulder scratching his ears, "Trav, I feel so helpless, I just don't know what I can do. Dammit, I wish I would never have asked Mort to come out here with me, it's all my fault that he's laying up there fighting for his life and if he dies, it will be on my head!" Traveler nuzzled Jess's shoulder as much as to say, "It's alright buddy, it's going to be OK."

Doc watched Jess disappear into the darkness, worried that his friend was being too hard on himself about what had happened to Mort. Dan was one that believed if something was going to happen to someone, it would happen no matter what you did to try and prevent it. Hell, Mort could have been shot, run over by a wagon in town or kicked by a horse instead of being in the path of a freak wind storm, but the end result was the same. When it's your time, it's your time, no matter what.

It was getting very late and Dan was exhausted after their trying day. He finished off the last of the whiskey in his cup and made one last check on Mort before he retired.

Mort's breathing was steady, although still rather shallow, but that was to be expected, as it was probably hurting every time he took a breath. His face was warm, but not alarmingly so and the incision and leg wound were red, but not serious. Patting him on the shoulder, the doctor remarked, "Mort, you are a very lucky man, you will be up and dancing in no time." He hoped.

A couple hours after Dan went to bed, Jess came back into camp. He poured a cup of coffee, topping it off with some "medicinal" whiskey and getting a cup of water, went to sit with Mort. He spooned some water into Mort's mouth, hoping he would swallow, but it just dribbled down his chin, so he gave up and sat watching Mort's chest rise and fall, thinking about how his life had changed since this man had come into it. Slim was a huge influence on his life and was a great friend and partner, but Mort had such a calming effect on Jess, he was the one man who could really talk him out of doing something he would regret later. Jess knew that Mort was one of the reasons that he had settled down and gave up his wild ways, which would of eventually landed him in jail or dead. Putting his hand on Mort's shoulder, he whispered, "Mort, I should a told you this a long time ago, while you were looking me in the eye, but it seems like the only time I tell you is when you are hurt and unconscious." Smiling, Jess thought to himself that he was probably too embarrassed to tell Mort when he was looking at him. "You've made a helluva impact on my life, in fact I know that you'll be here for me whenever I may need help, or just someone to have a drink with. You don't criticize me, you guide. Anyway, when you wake up I will definitely tell you how much I appreciate your friendship. Get well, buddy, we …. I need you." Laying his head on his arm, with his hand still on Mort's shoulder, he fell asleep.

mc mc mc mc

Dan woke up at daylight, still tired from the long day yesterday, hoping that he would find his patient resting comfortably. But first things first, stretching mightily, he rose and walked to the creek. He greeted the horses, giving each a soft pat and word before continuing to the stream. Washing his face and running his fingers through his hair, he stared at the stream, amazed that a simple fishing trip could turn into such a tragedy. Shaking off the melancholy he returned to check on Mort.

Walking into camp Dan noticed for the first time that Jess was asleep with his head on his arm, sitting at Mort's side. Smiling, he didn't disturb him, instead he stirred up the fire and started some coffee, deciding that he would fry up some of the fish they had caught and didn't have a chance to eat yesterday. When everything was about ready, he called to Jess, "Hey Jess, wake up. Coffee's hot and breakfast will be ready shortly, why don't you go wash up?"

Jess woke with a start and trying to sit up he found that he was so stiff he could hardly move and he had a nasty kink in his neck. Finally, after some serious stretching he was able to get up and grumbling, stumbled to the creek. Laughing, Dan turned his attention to Mort and after making a quick check, he found that he was still unconscious or very sound asleep, warmer to the touch but not hot. He decided he could wait until after breakfast to make a more thorough exam.

Laying on his stomach, Jess dunked his head in the water, which was so cold that it about froze his brain, but it served to get the cobwebs out of his head. Shaking off the excess water like a dog, he walked back to camp. He drank a cup of coffee and had started on the second one, when Dan served up a tasty looking breakfast.

"Sure smells good, Dan. How are you doing this morning?" Jess asks as he takes the plate full of fish.

Dan swallowed his mouthful of fish, before answering, "I feel like I've been run over by a herd of cows. I'm stiff and sore and don't feel like I've slept in a week. But thanks for asking."

Laughing, Jess remarked, "That pretty much sums up how I feel too. But we're both doing better than Mort. Have you checked on him this morning?"

"Not a thorough exam, just a quick check when I woke you. I'll give him a close going over after breakfast."

"'Bout how long will it take before he's able to travel?" Jess wasn't going to give a thought to Mort not pulling out of this.

Dan noticed that Jess was being positive about Mort's prognosis, he truly hoped that he was correct, "He should be able to get up and move around three or four days after he wakes up, but I wouldn't want him getting on a horse for at least a week, preferably two."

"Whew, two weeks! Probably won't be able to keep him down that long and I'll be getting a little stir crazy myself! How long can you stay? I got to get word to Slim and Daisy somehow." Jess was concerned, he knew that Slim wanted to get the spring roundup and branding started so they could get the cattle pushed up into the mountains and he would be getting worried if Jess didn't get home by tomorrow.

"It will depend on when Mort wakes up and how he's doing. I won't leave until I know that he's on the mend. When I do go, I can swing by and tell Slim what's going on. Or, seeing as how it will probably be a day or two before Mort wakes up, I can stay here and you could go home and tell them what's going on, then come back here. First things first, let's see how Mort's doing this morning then we can make a decision." Jess figured that if Mort wasn't going to wake up soon, he could go back to the ranch, let them know what had happened and get some more supplies and be back late the next day.

The first thing Dan noticed was that Mort's color was a little flushed and his breathing was shallow and rapid, feeling his forehead, Dan found that he had a low fever. Due to the lack of bandaging material, he had only covered the wounds loosely, with no wrapping and when Dan lifted the cloth from Mort's abdomen he found that there was no red, angry flesh visible and as he softly pushed on his belly, he found no resistance. But upon lifting the cloth from Mort's leg, he saw that the puncture area was a red, angry color and hot to the touch.

"Jess, he has an infection in his leg. I need to open it up to see if I can find what's causing it. Most likely I missed a splinter, or some dirt."

Jess didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until he released it at Dan's words. "Dan, will he be alright?"

"I won't know until after we've cleaned his leg. Let's get busy."

Dan found a couple splinters from the branch that had festered and was causing the infection. Two hours later he had the wound cleaned and stitched up, fairly certain that Mort would be able to fight off the infection.

mc mc mc mc

A while after Dan had cleaned Mort's wound, Jess picked up his rifle, checking to make sure it was loaded and told Dan, "I'm going to walk up to where Mort was hurt. We didn't pick up his hat, so I'll grab it and be back in an hour or two. I might be lucky enough to spot a rabbit, so we can have a change from fish. Maybe we could cook up a broth for Mort, he'll need something when he wakes up."

Jess walked slowly up the creek-side trail to the blow-down area, looking at the devastation he was amazed that anyone could have survived getting caught in it. Shaking his head in wonder, he climbed over the fallen logs on his way up the hill, trying to find the spot where Mort had been injured. After searching for better than ten minutes he finally found the spot and located Mort's hat near a large boulder. He noticed the log that fell on Mort had hit the boulder first, breaking in two and it was the top part of the log that had fallen on him. If the rock hadn't been there, Mort would be dead! Someone had been looking out for him, that's for sure. Thanking whoever that might have been, Jess turned and started back to camp.

On the way down the trail, Jess was lucky enough to shoot a couple rabbits for their supper and to make some broth for Mort to eat when he woke up and Jess had no doubt that he would wake up.

When he returned to camp Doc was standing over Mort and Jess thought the worst, dropping the rabbits, he rushed over to them, "Dan, what's wrong?"

The doctor, startled, turned to Jess, "Jess, you scared me. Nothing's wrong, he's doing fine. His fever has gone down and he's resting easier. By this time tomorrow I would venture to say that he will be sitting up and taking nourishment." Slapping a smiling Jess on the shoulder, he said, "Now, let's have some supper, I'm starved!"

mc mc mc mc

The next morning over breakfast, Jess told Dan that he would go to the ranch and let Slim know what had happened and pick up enough supplies to last until he and Mort could make it back to town. When Mort regained consciousness, Dan would be better able to tend to him than Jess, so it was agreed that Jess would leave after they ate and be back the next day.

After Jess left, Dan spent the morning gathering extra firewood, watering the horses and picketing them on fresh grass, he filled the canteens and cooked up some broth for Mort, anything to keep busy. When all the chores were done, he poured a cup of coffee and took a seat in the shade, alone with his thoughts. He needed to get back home, he knew his wife would be worried, as he had been gone longer than he intended, knowing this he had asked Jess to send word to her, to let her know what had happened and that he was fine and would be home as soon as he could.

But he wouldn't leave until he was sure that Mort was going to be alright. Mort and his wife Sara had been some of the first people the doctor had met when he, his wife Laura and son Joey, moved to Laramie and they had become instant friends. The four of them spent all their spare time together, enjoying the same activities and each other's company, they even joked that Doc's Joey and their Katie might even grow up and marry! Dan and his wife were there when Sara died, some ten years ago. After Sara and their daughter passed away Mort nearly stopped living, he just went through the motions from day to day, even shunning his friends and unfortunately he and Dan hadn't gotten back to the same closeness they once had. Oh, they were good enough friends, who enjoyed a drink and the weekly poker games, but not the same camaraderie that they used to share. Dan had noticed over the years that Mort hadn't really gotten close with anyone, not until he met Jess and it had taken a while for them to become friends, but Dan felt that Mort now thought of Jess as the son he never had and he would do anything to protect the man.

Dan's reminiscing was interrupted by Mort's groan, rushing to his side he saw that Mort was starting to come around, but still wasn't really aware of where he was. He was slowly turning his head, trying to focus on his surroundings, he grimaced as he tried to sit up, calling, "Jess? Jess, you here?"

Doc put his hand on Mort's shoulder, holding him down, "Mort relax, try not to move around too much, I don't want you tearing out your stitches. You were hurt real bad and you're not near ready to get up."

Mort lay back with a moan, "Dan? What … happened?"

"A tree fell on you during a big wind storm a few days ago, do you remember anything?"

"Mmm …. Everything … kind of fuzzy … water … thirsty …" Mort was barely staying conscious, Doc grabbed his canteen and lifting Mort's head, let him drink, but not wanting him to get sick, he pulled it away after a few swallows. "Thanks, Dan," Mort whispered as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, even before Dan lowered his head.

Late in the afternoon, after taking care of the horses and having a bite to eat, Dan felt like he needed to clean up and he knew that Mort needed it also, so he heated water for the job. After he had washed as well as he could, with what he had to work with, he gave Mort a quick rub down, wishing that he had his razor, but he and Mort would just have to keep their beards for awhile. Just as he finished, Mort began to mumble, then called, "Lynn!" Opening his eyes, he finally focused on Dan, lowering his gaze he explained, "Sorry, guess I must'a been dreaming."

Wiping Mort's forehead with the cool cloth, Dan replied, "No problem Mort. You've been calling out to Lynn since you got hurt." Looking into Mort's eyes, he was happy to see they were clear and bright, explaining, "It's not unusual for someone who is fighting death to see or hear a loved one who has already passed." Pausing for a moment, he then asked, "Did she tell you that it wasn't your time?"

mc mc mc mc

Surprised, I returned Dan's look and saw genuine concern there, I remembered how close he and I had been a long time ago, we'd had no secrets from each other and we shared all our dreams, we had been closer than brothers, but I had destroyed that closeness.

Nodding my head, I replied, "Dan, I don't know how to explain it. It was like she was here beside me, I could feel her, smell her, it was so real … I didn't want it to end. I wanted to be with her Dan, I … " I grimaced as I drew as deep a breath as I could with my broken ribs, I swiped at my eyes before continuing, "but she wouldn't let me, she told me to go back, that they weren't ready for me … Sara, Katie, Lynn ... I saw all three of them. Dan, am I crazy?"

Shaking his head, slowly Dan answered, "No Mort … you're not crazy. There have been numerous medical journals detailing what they are calling "near death" experiences and what you just described is almost identical to some of those reports. Rest for a bit, I'll fix you something to eat and be right back."

I watched Dan walk away, remembering all the good times we used to have. Why did I shut out the best friend I had? I wondered if we could ever get that kind of friendship back.

Dan brought me a cup of broth and a slice of bread, helping me sit up, he held the cup, as I drank the soup. After I finished, he lowered me back down on my blankets, saying, "Get some rest and we'll talk some more later."

mc mc mc mc

When I next opened my eyes, it was sundown and I saw Dan over the campfire. As I watched him put the coffee pot on the fire I thought about how close he and I had been. Then after Sara died I turned my back on them, along with the few other friends I had. It was a long time before I could spend any time around Dan and Laura, because I would get to remembering all the good times the four of us had enjoyed over the years and it was just too painful. I have to admit that I still haven't been able to let myself get as close to Dan as we once were.

The doctor walked over with a cup of water for me, helping me sit up a bit he held the cup while I drank.

The doctor started to turn away, "Dan?" I grasped his arm and stammered, "Dan … I want … " glancing away, then gathering my courage, I looked into Dan's eyes and whispered, "I need to apologize to you … I … when Sara and Katie died a … my heart died with them … I didn't want to live … I shut everything out … but, worst of all I shut you and Laura out … I'm," looking away, I thought of all I had missed by shutting Dan out of my life, taking a breath, I continued, "I'm … so … so … sorry Dan … I know I destroyed the friendship we had … and I … can … can we …" With tears in my eyes, I looked at one of the best friends I ever had, God please ... "Dan is it too late to get it back?"

With tears in his eyes also, Dan looked at me and smiled, "Mort, I've spent the last ten years hoping and praying that you would admit to yourself how you acted and what you had done and make an effort to come back to us. I don't know if we can get back to how it was, but we can quit waltzing around, being afraid of talking like we used to do and of hurting each other's feelings." Wiping his eyes, he continued, "Sara's death devastated Laura and me nearly as much as it did you and we wanted … no we _needed,_ to share your grief with you … it hurt us terribly that you shut the door to us and wouldn't even talk to us, let alone try to discuss what had happened and how you were feeling. I don't know what we would have done without you and Sara when our Joey died … and we wanted to help you the way you did for us, but you wouldn't let us Mort and that broke our hearts." Dan paused, tears were flowing freely from his eyes now and I was having a difficult time holding myself together, continuing Doc said, "We forgave you a long time ago Mort, because we knew what you were going through, but you never forgave yourself, until now that is and I think Lynn must of had everything to do with that. I wish we could have met her, she must have been an amazing woman."

Taking a deep, painful breath, I glanced up at Dan thinking about Lynn and the happiness we had found for such a short time. "Dan, could you get us a drink and help me sit up, it'll take a while to tell you about her." After he brought me the drink, I took a swallow and proceeded to tell Dan everything from the time I met Lynn to now.

"I didn't think I could love again after Sara and Katie passed, you better than anyone know what that did to me … but Lynn showed me that I could. She also taught me forgiveness, not only for others, but for myself as well. I realize now that I lost everything that I'd ever loved … not twice, but three times and one of those times was when I pushed you and Laura out of my life. I'm so sorry Dan … I hope I can make it up to both of you." I held my breath, fearing the worst, but hoping for the best.

"Mort, no apology is needed, I want us to try and be like we were before, when there was nothing we couldn't say to one another, sharing our thoughts and dreams. Welcome back, wait until I tell Laura, she will be so happy, we've missed you buddy!" Smiling, with tears still in my eyes, I offered my hand to Dan, but he pushed it aside and grabbed me in a big hug, slapping me on the back, laughing happily. It hurt my ribs to do it, but I unashamedly hugged him back, ignoring my aches.

mc mc mc mc

Dan insisted that Mort lay back and get some rest, he knew that he was no where near strong enough to be sitting up for any length of time. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled, knowing that they were on the path to rekindling the friendship they once shared. Mort was asleep nearly before his head hit the pillow. Dan, covering him with a light blanket, wondered why he hadn't confronted him years ago, instead of watching him suffer with grief and letting their friendship fade away. He wasn't sure they could get back to the way it used to be, probably not with Laura so much, since Sara wasn't in their lives any longer, but he and Mort could try.

mc mc mc mc

It would be dark soon and Dan was beginning to wonder what was keeping Jess. When he left the morning before, he said he should be back here by noon or a little after. He wasn't too concerned, as he knew that there was always something coming up on a ranch that needed tended to, but Jess was supposed to bring supplies and Dan had used the last of the coffee and flour this morning. He had some bacon and part of the loaf of bread that he had brought with him, but that was it. Mort couldn't really handle solid food as yet, so he guessed he would have to go out in the morning and try to find a rabbit to make some more broth with. But right now, he was going to try and get some sleep, he was tired and fell asleep almost instantly.

mc mc mc mc

As Dan was getting up the next morning, the horses nickered, letting him know that it was time to take them for a drink of water and picket them on some fresh grass. He didn't really know Mort's horse, but he kept snuffling at Dan's pockets. He finally remembered that Mort always had sugar or an apple for his horses and luckily for Chase, there was a little sugar left at camp. As Dan was fetching it, he heard horses and voices and upon looking up he saw Jess and Slim coming up the trail, leading a pack horse.

As they rode up, he commented, "Lovely day for a ride, isn't it? Been traveling far? Step down and join me, won't you. I was just getting some sugar for Chase, he was quite adamant that he get a treat. I would offer you some coffee, but we drank the last of it yesterday morning."

Jess glanced over at Slim, "He looks like Doc and sounds like Doc, but I think maybe somebody else took over his body, what do you think, Pard?"

Slim looked Dan up and down, then to Jess, "Yep, looks like him alright, but he sure don't talk like 'im!"

As the boys dismounted, all three began laughing, shaking hands all around and talking at once. "Sure am glad to see you boys, used the last of the coffee and flour yesterday. Have a little bacon and bread left and that's it, I was just headed out to try and find a rabbit when the horses insisted on water and treat."

"We brought enough supplies to last a week or better. Slim will leave tomorrow, after doing a little fishing. He decided we couldn't be the only ones having fun!" Sobering, Jess asked, "Dan, how's …."

"Hey, would you boys hold it down, how's a sick man supposed to get any rest with you jabbering like a bunch of blue jays!" Mort carefully lifted himself up on an elbow and was trying not to laugh too hard, 'cause it hurt so dang much.

Rushing over, Jess and Slim were both talking at once, wanting to know how he was feeling, holding up a hand, Mort said, "Thanks to the good care of Doctor Saunders, I'm doing fine and will be good as new in a few days."

Dan had walked up while he was speaking and interjected, "Mort is doing reasonably well, considering the severity of his injuries," looking at him, he emphasized, "but you will NOT be good as new in a few days. Your injuries will require at least a full week before you can get up and move around very much and probably two weeks before you can ride out of here! No arguments!"

Smiling, Mort replied, "We'll see, Doctor." Dan gave him his most severe look, but didn't say anything.

Jess laughed, slapped Slim on the back and said, "Let's get the supplies unloaded and take care of the horses, then you can go fishing while Mort, Doc and I catch up on the latest news and have a drink or two."

"I guess those fish can wait 'til another day, can't let you fella's drink all the whiskey! Besides, it's nearly dinner time." Slim exclaimed as he started for the pack horse.

mc mc mc mc

After the packhorse was unloaded and Traveler and Alamo were unsaddled, Jess led them to the creek for a good drink, brushed them good, then picketed all three close to the doctor's and my horses.

By the time Jess returned to camp Slim and Dan had started dinner and were sipping on their first drink. Grabbing a cup, Jess poured a good shot and walked over to me, sitting down on a nearby log, he asked with a smile, "So how are you really feeling, buddy?"

I gave Jess a wry smile and told him, "I feel like hell! I hurt all over, I still can't breathe without it feeling like someone's kicking my ribs in and besides that, no one has offered to bring me a drink!"

Laughing, Jess got up and went to get me a drink, handing the cup to me he offered, "Well buddy, I've been in your position so many times, I can't count them and I've learned that it usually gets worse before it gets better, but it will get better!" After which he gave me his crooked little grin, making me have to smile along with him.

"Thanks Jess, just what I needed to hear. I do think that I feel better this afternoon than I did when I first woke up, at least that is what I'm going to keep telling myself. How are things in town, Cal doing alright?"

"Yeah, I rode in to tell Doc's wife what had happened and that Dan would be a few days late getting home, so while I was in town, I stopped to see Cal. Nothing earth shattering, a fight at the saloon and a couple ladies arguing over some material at the store, otherwise real quiet."

"Thanks son, I appreciate you doing that for me. I sure hope that this accident isn't putting you and Slim in a bind at the ranch, I know that your spring roundup and branding is coming up soon."

"Nope, don't worry about it. Slim's goin' back in the mornin' and Andy is supposed to be comin' in on the morning stage, so they can handle things until I get back. Besides, you know me, I would rather fish and lay around with my friends!" With a laugh, he took my cup and went to refill both. Watching him, I wondered how I was lucky enough to have such good friends.

Jess strolled over with my refilled cup and asked, "Are you ready for something to eat? Doc and Slim have cooked up some beans for us and warmed up some of Daisy's homemade soup for you. I do believe there's some fresh biscuits to go along with the meal. What do you say?"

"Homemade soup, what do you think I would say? Nothing like Daisy's cooking, bring it on son!" Laughing, I thought even if I didn't feel like eating, I was going to because I knew it would be the best meal I was going to get for awhile, with Jess doing the cooking, but I wouldn't tell him that.

The men all gathered around my bed and settled down to eat their dinner with me. While they were talking quietly, I glanced at each one discreetly, thinking, ' _Yep, I'm one lucky fella having friends like these!_ '

Doc glanced over at me, noticing that I had finished my soup and had laid back onto my bed and fallen asleep. Smiling, he rose and covering me with a blanket, he checked for sign of fever, not finding any he picked up the cups and whispered, "Good night, my friend."

mc mc mc mc

Evidently, I had slept the afternoon and night away because when I woke there was the sound of snoring all around me and the sun was just tingeing the mountain tops with light. A person wouldn't have to worry about wild animals in camp, because these guys had all the wildlife chased out of the country!

While I was trying to hear myself think I was also trying to figure out how I could get comfortable. I had been laying on my back for so long that it felt like I was glued to the blankets, so I gingerly tried rolling onto my side. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a couple minutes, groaning quietly, I accomplished my feat, only to find that I can't get comfortable here either. I can see right now that this recuperating while laying on the hard ground was not going to be to my liking, oh what I wouldn't give for my nice warm, soft bed and rocking chair!

Suddenly was Dan by my side, touching me lightly on the shoulder, he asked, "Are you alright? I heard you moan and thought maybe something happened."

"I'm sorry Dan, it's just that this ground is getting so damn uncomfortable and I can't find a position to lay that doesn't hurt." I informed him, as I tried to stretch the kinks out of my back.

Laughing, Dan made a suggestion, "With all the rope and blankets that we have in camp, we'll try to make some sort of cot or hammock for you. It should be a lot more comfortable than the ground. Do you think you could stand up with some help? I know you must need to relieve yourself."

"I don't know, but let's try it, cause I do need to talk to nature." Dan put one hand under my arm and wrapped his other around my back, he lifted as I tried to get my legs under me. Things weren't working very well, when suddenly Jess and Slim showed up and got on either side of me, between all four of us, I was on my feet … wondering what in hell had possessed me to do that! God, I hurt in every bone and muscle in my body, but I wasn't about to let on to them how I was feeling! While Slim stirred up the fire and got the coffee going, Doc and Jess helped me out of camp to tend to business.

When we got back into camp, Dan told Jess and Slim about my complaint of the hard ground and how he thought they could make a hammock or cot out of the rope and extra blankets. The three men jumped up and in a matter of minutes, had me a hammock built. They had strung it between two pines that weren't too far from the fire and they stabilized the ends, so that the hammock wouldn't roll out from under me as I was getting in or out.

After they were finished, Jess tested it to make sure it would work good, clapping him on the shoulder, I looked at all of them and quietly said, "Thank you! I don't know what I would a done without all your help."

They all answered at the same time, "Forget it, that's what friends are for. Now who's cooking breakfast?"

About thirty minutes later we were all seated around the camp fire with cups of steaming hot coffee, watching Slim cook up some bacon and eggs, enjoying the smells and the quiet camaraderie of friends. The only thing that could make this any better was if I didn't ache all over!

Slim did a great job on the breakfast, even adding some biscuits that Daisy had included in the supplies, of course I hadn't had any solid food in I don't know how long, so that might have had something to do with the taste. After chowing down we sat with an after breakfast cup of coffee and some cookies, I could get used to this mighty fast, my cooking wasn't bad, but it always tastes better when someone else cooks it, although I have tasted some pretty horrible cooking!

Doc and Jess cleaned the dishes and put another pot of coffee on the fire, while Slim was gathering his gear. He was leaving this morning, as there was lots of work to be done back at the relay station.

Feeling bad, I said, "Slim, I'm sorry I've caused all these problems and that Jess has to stay here to help me."

"Not your fault Mort. If you want to blame someone, blame Jess. It was his idea to go fishing." Slim said with a laugh, I had to laugh along with him, even though it hurt to do so, remembering the morning Jess asked me to come on this fishing trip.

Dan walked over and sat beside me. I could tell he had something to say and I figured I knew what it was, so said "If you want to go home Dan, don't let me stop you, I'm fine and Jess is here to help me if I need it. I know Laura must be getting tired of being alone and you're missing her, go home!"

Smiling, Dan told me, "Mort, maybe we're getting that closeness back already, you know me too well. Yes, I do want to get back, but if you don't think you're up to it, I will stay, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that Dan, but I'm fine. Nothing that a little rest, fresh air and good food won't cure. You go home to your wife … and ask her to please try to forgive me, not only for this, but … well, you know."

"I'll tell her. Thanks Mort!" Looking over to Slim, he said, "Hold up Slim, I'll be riding with you!" Standing, he helped me up and looking at me closely, he smiled and gave me a hug, saying, "Welcome back Mort."

I gave him an extra squeeze and replied, "Thank you! For saving my life and then for allowing me back into yours. I don't deserve it." With a slap on my shoulder, he turned and started packing his gear.

After sending Dan and Slim on their way, I was beat and really needed to lay down, so I had Jess help me onto my new hammock. Well, I could see right away that this was going to be so much better than the hard ground I had been laying on and it didn't take long for me to fall sound asleep.

mc mc mc mc

After helping Mort into the hammock and tossing a blanket over him, Jess stood staring into the face of his good friend. He couldn't believe that nearly a week had gone by since he stopped at Mort's place and asked him to go fishing, so much had happened that produced life changing circumstances, in fact, he was sure that something had happened between Mort and Dan, he just wasn't sure what.

Jess knew that Dan had lived in Laramie for quite a number of years and he had hoped that he would of stayed here another day, as he wanted to get him and Mort to reminiscing about the earlier days. Jess loved to hear the history of the town and surrounding country and found you could learn a lot by listening to some of the "old timers" tell stories, not that Mort or Dan would appreciate being called old timers!

Mort would probably sleep for a couple of hours so Jess went in search of some more firewood, as most of the nearby, easily obtained wood had been gathered already. He hiked out into the forest, piling stacks of dry branches as he walked, he would pick them up on the way back to camp, coming upon a game trail that headed up the mountain, he decided to follow it for awhile, just to kill some time. In about a half mile he topped out on a ridge with a beautiful view of the valley below. He spotted a herd of elk resting at the edge of a grove of aspens and chuckled as he watched a couple of young calves running and playing within sight of their mothers.

Suddenly Jess realized that he had been gone for nearly three hours and decided he had better head back to camp, he still had to stop and pick up some of the wood on the way and he hoped he could get back before Mort tried to get out of bed. He might be able to manage on his own, but he had a ways to go before he could do very much without help.

When Jess came into camp, he quietly deposited the armload of wood on the small pile by the fire ring. He walked over to where Mort lay in the hammock and saw that he was still sleeping, so he continued on down to the horses, giving each a sugar and a good brushing, then picketing them on fresh grass.

It was mid afternoon when he finished with the horses and Jess was hungry, he also figured that Mort should have something to eat, so he warmed some of the soup that Daisy had sent. While he waited for the soup to get hot, he went over to Mort and gently shook his shoulder, "Mort … wake up buddy. Soup's on."

Mort eyelids fluttered open and his eyes slowly focused on Jess's face, groaning as he tried to move, "What's going on?"

"I heated some of Daisy's soup, let's get you up so you can eat it!" He put his arm under Mort's shoulders, helping him to sit up. Grimacing, Mort slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and with Jess's help he stood and walked over to the campfire, gingerly lowering himself onto a log, he waited for Jess to bring him some of Daisy's wonderful soup.

After they finished eating, Jess gathered up their rifles, pistols and cleaning supplies, handing Mort his pistol, he said, "I haven't had a chance to clean our guns since you were hurt, Mort. We've both fired a few rounds, so need to get them cleaned and oiled."

Mort looked at Jess, then down at his Colt, finally telling him, "Jess, I haven't fired my pistol for a couple weeks, it don't need cleaned."

Jess stared at his friend, shaking his head he said, "Mort, you fired your gun to get our attention after you were hurt, you fired at least four, maybe five rounds."

"Jess, I remember trying to get to my gun, but it was under my hip and I couldn't move enough to get it out of the holster, then I must have passed out, because I don't remember anything more until I woke up here at camp."

Jess jumped up and grabbed Mort's pistol, flipping the loading gate open, he half-cocked it, spinning the cylinder then spinning it again, it had not been fired! He looked at Mort then back to the pistol, "Mort, when we were looking for you we were about to give up when we heard a gunshot, a few minutes later we heard another, there must a been four or five shots, all coming from where you were trapped! That's how we found you. If you didn't fire them then who did?"

Shaking his head, Mort replied, "I don't know Jess. I didn't hear any shots and like I said, I don't remember anything until later, here at camp." Mort stared at Jess with an incredulous look on his face, whispering, "Are you positive you heard shots, son? I mean, you were upset, maybe it was tree branches breaking."

"Mort, dammit, I know a gunshot when I hear one and those were gunshots. Ask Dan, he heard them too! Someone was shooting a pistol Mort! Who in the hell was it, if it wasn't you?"

The men looked at each other, each with their own thoughts on what happened at that time, nearly a week ago. Mort thought maybe it was just noises from the storm, but Jess was sure that ' _someone_ ' or something fired those shots, effectively saving Mort's life and he had his suspicions on who that ' _someone_ ' was. Mort had been talking and calling to Lynn while he was unconscious and he was wondering if that was who was responsible for the gunshots. Jess wasn't a real church go'er, but he was spiritual and like the Indians, believed in the afterlife and spirits, but it was something that he didn't talk about very often.

"Mort, do you believe in life after death or spirit life? A couple times, when I've been near death I've _seen_ things that I wasn't able to explain, not even to myself."

Mort sat thinking about Jess's question for a few moments, "I reckon I do a little … because I have had a few experiences. One was last year, after I was shot. I saw Sara and Katie, just as plain as I see you right now, they were looking at me, but didn't say anything or approach me. Then it happened again on this trip, this time with Lynn. She talked to me, telling me that she loved me, but it wasn't my time and I had to go back. Both times were so real, like I told Dan earlier, I could see, smell and feel them as if they were sitting right next to me."

Jess took a deep breath before he told Mort, "I am thinking that one of those people were the ones who fired those shots, or at least made it sound as if shots were fired and they did it to save your life. Buddy, you better not make those people mad, because they are your guardian angels!"

Mort exclaimed, as a chill ran up and down his spine, "I guess that's about the only explanation there is for those gunshots. Jess, I think I could use a little of that moonshine!"

mc mc mc mc

Jess brought the bottle over and poured a shot in both our cups, we gave each other a silent toast and threw back the drink. Jess poured another for us and sitting down told me, "You know I invited you on this little fishing trip to try and keep your mind off what happened last year, instead you were nearly killed and maybe saved by the same woman I was trying to keep your mind off of. I'm sorry Mort, it didn't work out quite the way I planned."

I gave Jess a long, sad look before telling him, "I kinda figured what you were trying to do and I appreciate the thought, son. I had been getting depressed and lonely and this trip has helped, even with the troubles. I'm glad you invited Dan too."

Jess informed me, "He seemed pretty reluctant, I had to really talk him into it, then his wife reminded him of her sister visiting," Jess chuckled, "so he thanked me for the invite, but said he would stay to keep peace in the family."

I smiled, my thoughts going to Dan and Laura, wondering how things would work out with all of us. Jess interrupted my thoughts, "It looked like you and Doc had some pretty tense talks a couple times. Is everything alright … you are going to be good as new, aren't you?"

I gave Jess a surprised look, I didn't realize he had noticed our tension, "Dan said I'm going to be fine and I'll be up and around in no time. I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to worry you."

"That's good, I can't be playing nursemaid to you and doin' your job too." I smiled at that as Jess gave me a long look, before asking, "So, what is the problem with you and Dan and don't tell me nothing, you were both upset about something!"

Wondering how much I wanted to tell Jess, I told him, "It was something that happened a long time ago." I sipped my drink, not offering any more of an explanation.

But Jess didn't let it drop, "Mort, this is me you're talking to, if you need to get it off your chest, fire away, I'm listening."

I finished my whiskey and slowly, somewhat painfully I stood and walked over to the bottle and poured another shot. I stood staring at the flames, sipping on the strong drink and after a couple minutes I began telling my story, "We'd been living in Laramie for about four years when Dan and Laura moved to town. Dan was replacing old Doc Watson, who had moved back east to live with family after he suffered a heart attack."

Jess stopped me, asking, "You said we, who's 'we'?"

Smiling, I answered, "Sorry Jess, didn't stop to think that you don't know anything about me prior to your settling here. 'We' was my wife, daughter and me."

"You were married!" Smiling, Jess exclaimed, he didn't really know why that surprised him, but it did.

Laughing, I sat down before replying, "Yes I was Jess, to a wonderful lady. I married Sara Johnston when I lived in Denver and our Katie was born three years later. Matt Sherman had wrote me, talking about the Wyoming territory. He thought it might be a good opportunity to get in on the ground floor of a new town. I could see that I wasn't going to go any further in my law career while in Denver, so we headed north and I took the sheriff's job that had just opened up."

"Matt Sherman, Slim's dad, right?" Jess inquired.

"That's right, I had known Matt before he moved to Wyoming Territory, but we kept in touch and even visited once."

I got up gingerly and stretched my legs and back, I refilled our cups, then continued, "Laramie hadn't really become a town yet, but there was a trading post and people were moving into the area, including Dan and Laura and little Joey, their son." I paused, thinking back to that time, so many years ago. "It was lonely for the few women that lived in the valley, the homes were so far apart that the only time we all got together was at a dance or barn raising, but neither happened more than once every couple months. Our neighbors helped me build the house and barn where I still live. Sara wasn't sure she wanted me to go back to being a sheriff, seeing as how I'd been shot a couple times in the past, but she didn't try to stop me, knowing how I loved the work. I couldn't have asked for a better partner Jess, she never tried to change me and she was a wonderful mother." I stared into the fire, remembering the good times we shared and missed to this day.

Jess sat staring at his friend, watching the sadness spread across his face. He was surprised to learn about this side of a man who he had always thought of as a confirmed bachelor, at least until he had met Lynn. He didn't know why he felt this way, probably because Mort was a fairly private man and had never mentioned having a family. Not wanting to ask, but really wanting to know, he asked Mort, "What happened to them, buddy?"

Bringing my thoughts back to the present, I glanced up at Jess. "It all ties into my situation with Dan. Like I said earlier, our families became best friends, doing everything together." Smiling, I remarked, "We even thought that maybe Joey and Katie would grow up and get married." Hesitating, I took a deep breath before continuing, "But, they didn't get that chance … Joey fell out of a barn loft … breaking his neck." I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, remembering the devastation that we all felt, after a few moments I continued. "Dan and Laura were understandably heartbroken, Sara and I did everything we could to console and support them, but it took months before they were able to lead a halfway normal life."

Jess retrieved the whiskey bottle and refilled our cups, he didn't press me, as he could tell that I was having a difficult time controlling my emotions.

Taking a sip of the strong brew, I said, "Thanks Jess." I began again, "Everyone's lives finally settled down and we all went on, then the war called me. I returned after three years and was having a difficult time adjusting to my _normal_ life. Katie had grown so much, I couldn't believe my little girl was becoming a young lady, I had gotten home just in time for her ninth birthday, which I had forgotten all about. I hugged her to me, apologizing that I hadn't gotten her anything for her birthday."

Looking at Jess, my eyes tearing up, I asked, "You know what she said?" Jess shook his head no. "She hugged me around the neck, kissed my cheek and said, _'It's alright Papa, you're the best birthday present ever! Don't leave us again, please promise! I love you!'_ Well, Jess I have to admit that I cried and as I held her I looked into her mother's eyes and told them I would never leave them again."

I stood and walked to the edge of the firelight, staring blurry eyed into the darkness. Returning to the fire, I threw a couple logs on and began talking, "We swung back into the routine of work, school and spending most of our spare time with Dan and Laura. Life was wonderful … then the fever swept through town." Unable to continue, I squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn't stop the tears.

Jess sat staring at the fire, not knowing what to say or do to help Mort, never realizing what his friend had gone through. Slim had never told him much about Mort, other than he'd known him all his life, but nothing about the man himself.

After a few minutes, Mort continued. "A third of the population of Laramie died in that epidemic. Dan did everything humanly possible to try and save them and Laura spent days nursing the sick, as well as giving spiritual help to those that lost loved ones … Sara helped all she could, cooking, cleaning, doing laundry. Then she came down with the fever … Dan did everything he could … but he couldn't save her. I just wanted to go off somewhere, to be alone with my grief, but I kept telling myself that I still had a little girl that needed me … then she got sick … I held her, bathing her fevered body, telling her that I loved her and she couldn't leave me too … but a week later she was gone. My whole life was torn apart, I went from being on top of the world to digging holes in the cold ground." Jess sat in stunned silence, listening and watching one of his best friends go through hell while telling him this heartrending story.

I pulled myself together, slammed what was left of my whiskey down and told Jess, "What Dan and I were discussing was our friendship after … after my family died. I totally shut everything and everyone out of my life. I couldn't stay in the house, I lived in the barn, or out in the mountains for weeks. Dan and Laura tried to help me, but I wouldn't even talk with them, I slammed the door in their faces. This went on for months until Slim finally talked some sense into me. I finally was able to go on with my life, I just wouldn't let myself get too close to anyone, especially Dan and Laura. I shut them out of my life completely, other than the chance meeting on the street."

"Mort, I don't know what to say. I would never have invited Dan if I'd known. I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's alright son, I'm glad you did. It made me realize what I've missed for the last ten years. Dan and I were as close, or closer than you and Slim, we knew what the other was going to say or do before we said or did it. When I finally woke up from this accident enough to know what was going on I started recalling the good times we all had and what a fool I've been to throw it all away. What you saw was me trying to swallow my pride enough to apologize to the best friend I ever had."

"Do you think you'll be able to get that closeness back? Or are you going to blame yourself for your mistake every time you see him? Mort, guilt is a hard pill to swallow and I can see that you are bearing more than your fair share."

I smiled, suddenly realizing Jess could make pretty good sense when he really wanted too. "I don't know son, but I'm going to work hard at it. We may not ever be as close as we once were, but it won't be because I don't try." I took a deep breath and wiping my eyes, said, "Sorry Jess, but I'm at the end of my strength, could you give me a hand to bed please?"

Jess jumped up and escorted me to my hammock, helping me lay back, "Good night buddy. If you need anything, just give a holler." He squeezed my shoulder, before covering me with my blanket.

"Good night, son." I whispered as I fell asleep.

mc mc mc mc

Jess stood watching Mort sleep for a few moments, amazed that he really didn't know anything about this man he called friend. He wondered what else he would learn and found that he was looking forward to finding out.

Smiling to himself, Jess walked to the creek where he took a long drink of the cold mountain stream water and washed his hands and face. Checking the horses on the way back to camp, he gave Traveler and Chase a little sugar and scratched their ears and talked to them a bit. He checked on Mort one more time and finding him fast asleep and lightly snoring, he headed to bed.

mc mc mc mc

The days were passing slowly for both of us. I know Jess was getting antsy and wanting to head back to the ranch, but he wasn't the only one getting nervous and short tempered.

I was feeling much better and was walking three or four times a day, getting strong enough that I could finally walk for an hour or two, before wearing out.

My next venture was trying to ride and even though I was feeling pretty good, I knew that it was not going to be easy. Jess saddled Chase for me, as I didn't want to tear something loose lifting the saddle onto my horse's back. Now for the test … I put my foot in the stirrup and with a firm grip with both hands on the saddle horn, I slowly pulled myself up and onto Chase's back, of course I made sure I was on the uphill side and standing on a rock, which made it much easier! I settled into the saddle, breathing hard and hurting a bit, but I made it and after riding up and down the creek for a half hour or so, I was ready for a stiff drink and some rest.

As I rode up to camp Jess slapped me on the leg and said, "Looks like you will be ready to hit the trail soon. How did it feel?"

As I slowly slid off, I told Jess, "I'm stiff, but not as bad as I could be. Hurts a bit, but nothing I can't handle. Let's go home, son!"

mc mc mc mc

So it was that two days later we hit the trail for home. We didn't set any speed records, that's for sure, but it felt good to know I would be in my own bed in a few days!

We only traveled five or six miles the first day before I played out and about the same the next day. Jess insisted that we lay over a day so I could rest and truth be told, I was ready.

So it went for the next six days. Travel two, rest one, until we rode into the relay station on the seventh day. I will have to admit that I was real happy to see that place, it wasn't my own bed, but it was the next best thing and there was no way I was going to refuse some of Daisy's home cooked meals!

Four days later, after some mighty fine doctoring and cooking by Miss Daisy I was ready to head to Laramie and my own home and bed. I mounted Chase and looking first at Daisy then Slim and finally Jess, I told them from my heart, "I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done for me. I appreciate it more than I can say."

Jess spoke up first and with a big grin said, "That's what friends are for, Mort. Take care of yourself."


End file.
